The Administrative Core will provide centralized grant administration, oversight, and coordination of all fiscal and scientiflc components of the Program of Projects. This Includes clerical support and management of budgets. In addition, the Administrative Core will coordinate meetings with the External and Internal Scientific Advisory Boards. Dr. Jennifer Nyborg (Project 1) will serve as the Program Director for the POI and, as such, will also serve as Director of the Administrative Core. She will be responsible for oversight of the research projects, collaborations and communication between participants, and as the liaison with the Advisory Board members. She will also monitor the financial status of the each Project and Core, and work closely with the Program Leaders and PEP and Biophysics Core Directors. Through these structured mechanisms, the Administrative Core Insures high quality, team-oriented, productive Investigations. The Administrative Core will also oversee the development and maintenance of a Chromatin Intranet Website. This resource will allow timely dissemination of new Information, promote collaboration among team members, and provide a central location for Information resources. In summary, the goals of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Provide fiscal management and oversight of spending. 2. Encourage and facilitate communication and collaboration between the Program participants. 3. Provide administrative and clerical services for meeting planning and organization. 4. Implement the Chromatin Intranet Website for all Program participants.